justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance (video game)
Just Dance is a rhythm game developed and published by Ubisoft for the Wii, and it is the first in the video game series of the same name. It was released on November 17, 2009 in North America, November 26, 2009 in Australia, and November 27, 2009 in Europe. The title is derived from the 2008 Lady Gaga song of the same name. In Just Dance, players use only the standard Wii Remote and attempt to mimic all the moves of the on-screen silhouette dancer. Players earn points depending on what moves they perform and how well they perform them. Gameplay The game has three gameplay modes: the normal mode, in which players pick any track and attempt to dance with the on-screen dancer; a "Last One Standing" mode, in which players are eliminated if they don't score enough points or make too many mistakes; and a "Strike a Pose" mode, in which players start and stop dancing as dictated by the on-screen dancer. There is also a "Practice" mode, in which players may dance to tracks without keeping score. Track Listing The game includes 32 music tracks. All songs are Solo. * A "*" indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. * A "(3D)" indicates that the song is also a DLC on Just Dance 3. * An "(X-3D)" indicates that the song is also a DLC on Just Dance 3 for the Xbox 360 only. * A "(K)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Kids. * A "(K2014)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Kids 2014. * A "(DOB)" indicates that the song is also on Dance on Broadway. * An "(SD)" indicates that the song is also on The Smurfs Dance Party. * A "(J)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Wii. * A "(G)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance: Best Of/''Just Dance: Greatest Hits''. * A "()" with numbers in them in the difficulties and/or efforts indicates that they changed difficulty or sweat in future Just Dances. * A "(NOW) indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Now * An (F-NOW) indicates that the song has been found in the Just Dance Now files. * A (JDU) indicates that the song is in Just Dance Unlimited. * An (F-JDU) indicates that the song has been found in the Just Dance Unlimited' files. (Either a half dancer, a square, or just a filename containing placeholders.) '''Note': On Just Dance Wii, "U Can't Touch This" has a difficulty and effort of 1, but it is 2 and 3 on Just Dance 3 and Just Dance: Best Of/Greatest Hits. Trivia * This is the only Just Dance game which does not have: ** Gold Moves (Shake Moves are in place) ** Songs in foreign languages ** Gloves on the coaches (Some do, such as Hot n Cold, although these are just for decoration and not for guidance) ** Songs from the 2010 decade (since the game was released in 2009) **Stars **A "Perfect" rating ** PAL/NTSC exclusives ** Duets ** Songs with the title in the background. * This is the only game in the main series that does have: **A small arrow underneath the pictograms **''Great moves **A silhouette behind the coaches **Dancers with only one color besides white (in this case, Girls Just Want to Have Fun, Surfin' Bird, and Womanizer) **Percentage of certain ratings on the Score Recap screen (49% Great, for example) **Exclusively solo routines **A 1, 2, 3, 4 count before the routine commences. * This game has the worst reception (49%) out of all the games in the entire franchise. * This is the second Just Dance game with fewest songs, being beaten by'' Yokai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition, not counting ''Summer Party/''Extra Songs''. * This was the only game in the series to have been released in the month of November. Every game since this had an October release, also not counting Summer Party/Extra Songs. * This game does not have DLCs. This is the first main installment to not have DLCs, followed by ''Just Dance 2016'' (they are replaced by ''Just Dance Unlimited'' for eighth generation platforms). * None of the dancers in the trailer for the game made an appearance in the actual game, as they were only there for promotional reasons. ** However, the routines they performed were used. * Julia Spiesser and Jérémy Paquet are the only choreographers for the dancers, each choreographing the characters of their matching genders. Thus, this is the game in the main series with the least number of choreographers and performers (2 each). Gallery Just Dance Box Art.png|NTSC Boxart Just_Dance_1_(PAL).png|PAL Boxart Videos File:Just_Dance_-_Gamescom_2009_Trailer File:Just Dance Menu (PAL) Just Dance - All 32 Songs! References Site Navigation de:Just Dance (video gane) es:Just Dance (juego) fr:Just Dance (jeu vidéo) pt-br:Just Dance (jogo) ru:Just Dance (игра) pl:Just Dance (gra wideo) Category:Games Category:Main series Category:Just Dance Category:Ubisoft Category:Console Exclusives